Lajos Fehér
Lajos Fehér (Szeghalom December 15, 1917- Budapest November 1, 1981) Communist journalist and politician of the Hungarian Socialist Workers' Political Committee member of the Kádár era defining agricultural politician, Deputy Prime Minister. He was born in a poor Reformed peasant family. After completing elementary school, he was a student at the Reformed Péter András Reálgimnázium in his native town (1928 - 1936), then went to Debrecen to teach at the Reformed College's Teacher Training Institute. As a university student, he participated in the work of the Martial Front around the folk writers in 1937 and he developed good relations with several small and peasant politicians, but also with Aladár Mode, a Marxist interpretation of Hungarian history . In 1941 he earned a degree in Latin and History in the Debrecen University and became a member of several newspapers after then (Szabad Szó, Tiszántúl, Kis Újság). White on the agricultural issues in 1942 came in the illegal Communist Party (KMP, 1943 Peace Party), which participated in the organizing country: in practice, this meant most flyers reproduction and dissemination. In 1943, he was illegitimate, and after July 1944, after having been captured by many of his staff and being himself in danger, he was involved in organizing armed resistance. At that time, he recognized several leading personalities of the party, including Ferenc Donáth, already in the Marian Front , including Gábor Péter and Márton Horváth. In 1944 for the rest of his time, he was the contact person of György Pálffy and László Sólyom, who was leading the anti-German and anti-antiwar campaigns of the MKP Military Committee, and he also carried out partisanship - his group also infiltrated the group of Gyula Gombos in Budapest. The siege of the capital has been hiding in Óbuda, under the pseudonym of Gyula Kovács. At the end of January 1945 he took part in the establishment of the Political Office of the Police within the framework of the Budapest Police, the predecessor of the ÁVO and ÁVH, whose deputy head became. (Later, two other deputy head of department were appointed, whereby the weight of the White decreased significantly.) Gábor Péter was primarily a member of the Board of Directors and then staff and administrative; his former partisans have also contributed to the PRO crowd. He is associated with the creation of a Political Intelligence Registry gathering data on persons politically suspicious and politically arrested. To support the elimination of "reactionary" and "fascist" elements, he supported the work of the justification committees and the extension of the B list. In August 1945, the Secretariat of the NPM decided to relocate it on the request of the communist agricultural plot, the Free Earth , but this was not the case because of Gábor Péter's resistance. Upon repeated request, in September 1946 , the Secretariat placed it on the village class of the party center, but the decision was only taken by a one and a half year sliding. In 1947 he became editor of the Free Earth, later deputy editor-in-chief of the Central Party newspaper, Szabad Nép's agricultural section. He supported the reforms of Imre Nagy, appointed in 1953 as head of the government, " New phase " policy. In 1954 he was elected as an alternate member of the Central Committee of the MDP, but since he criticized Imre Nagy's Stalinist-cancerous restoration, was removed from the newspaper and placed in the countryside. 1955 - 56 in Lake Nagyberek area he was Director of State Farm. On July 7, 1956 , he also attended Imre Nagy's demonstrative birthday celebration. In the period of the 1956 Revolution, he became a member of the Military Committee, which was formed on October 24, and recommended Imre Nagy to rebut the uprising with Soviet help. After defeating the Revolution, he played an active role in organizing the MSZMP. From November 1956 he worked for Népszabadság for a few weeks as Editor-in-Chief, but Soviet leadership held the name of Imre Nagy and considered his activity too independent under his leadership, even in the weeks after the Revolution was over, another strike took place. Therefore, Kádár had to replace Soviet orders, replacing the cancer bar by appointing István Friss. Fehér worked until 1959 as an editor. By April 1957, he headed the government commission for resuming coal mining. Meanwhile, he became a Member of the Temporary Committee and Provisional Central Committee of the MSZMP and then became member of the Political Committee and Central Committee of the Party in 1957 . From 1959 to 1962 he was secretary of the United Nations. Head of the Agricultural Department of the United Nations, and between 1966 and 1974 as President of the Cooperative Policy Working Party of the United Nations played a decisive role in shaping contemporary agricultural policy. Following the violent co-operative assessment of production with a severe blow, Ferenc Erdei was involved in the correction of the system, which allowed him to broke up the previous restrictions on livestock farming and made the allowances within the cooperatives more flexible, helping to improve the peasants' standard of living and agricultural production. Between 1962 and 1974, he served as deputy prime minister in János Kádár, Gyula Kállai and Jeno Fock , where he belonged to a group supporting the market economy reforms. He was under his authority as defense, administrative and commercial affairs, justice and home affairs, and People's Committees . He was retired in March 1974 under the pressure of the opposition within the party, his membership in PB in 1975 ceased. He retained his KB membership until his death. After that, he worked on his memoirs until the end of his life, in which only the first part of his life appeared until 1945; later he saw the second volume of 1954. 1959 until the death of the Hungarian Partizans Alliance . Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies